


Silence

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are we doing here?  Oh, ooh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Elijah takes the tails of Billy's shirt cleanly from the belt that holds them. He pushes the smooth brown of said belt, freeing its end from the metal buckle with a muffled clink. Billy's eyes are dark and they are the last thing Elijah sees before he goes to his knees on the floor of the limousine and takes Billy into his mouth.

This is the view Ali is treated to, albeit at a funny angle, because she's laying on her back and her head's tilted and her vision is blurred. Dom's fingers are rubbing her clitoris in slow circles. He pauses; she feels the sweat prickle down the small of her back, and then his middle finger pushes into her. Biting her bottom lip, she watches Elijah's mohawk bob in Billy's lap.

Dom's body throbs with heat, distracting her. She looks back at him just in time to catch his mouth on hers. His free hand pinches her nipples hard, one and then the other, pressing flat the flesh of her breasts, bringing up a sweetly painful burn. His tongue slowly fucks her mouth and she catches it between her lips, sucking hard. 

The blood rushing through her ears nearly drowns out the sounds of Billy's soft whimpering. His face, flushed beet red, twists into an expression of near pain. She sees Elijah, fist around Billy's cock and going at the rate of her pulse. _Come in his mouth_ are the words that immediately flower in her brain, but she can't concentrate enough to speak. Dom lifts her hips from the seat cushions, lines himself up, and sinks forward, filling her.

A strangled squeak comes and she grips his biceps. Her legs are hoisted up against his chest. Her clenched toes brush the ceiling of the car. His fingers squeeze the flesh of her hips and buttocks and yes, he knows just the right angle, knows just how to fuck her. It comes with experience.

Billy's fingers twist the slick of hair that goes along the crown of Elijah's head. Billy pushes Elijah's head down, hips coming off the seat to thrust once and then twice and in seconds he's coming between carefully bruised and swollen lips. Ali is moaning and her eyes are slipping shut and she wishes she could've come with Billy, but it doesn't work that way.

Dom is lost by now, but she can feel the shudders that hearing Billy and Elijah send through his body. She wonders if he's thinking about them when he fucks her. And, well, that's silly. They've been doing this long enough for her to know that the attraction is equal all around. Then again it doesn't matter; her orgasm and Dom's, quickly following, white washes her brain.

*

Elijah takes the time to remove his jeans and boxers. Billy just slides his trousers around his ankles and a second later he's over Elijah's lap, facing Ali and Dom, as he is slowly spread and eventually pushing his body down around Elijah's cock. He defies the pain of it consciously, a growl rising in his throat.

His eyes lovingly curl down the shape of Ali's body as she lies on her stomach, arse in the air, Dom hovering behind her on his knees, tongue and lips busying themselves between her thighs. His fingers spread her, set her right for what he does with a hunger, clitoris pressed between his lips, making her sob into her folded arms.

Elijah's fingers wrap around his hips, bringing him down all the way. Another low snarl from Billy's throat before the hot fullness takes over and he's grinding himself up and then down with a faint back to front motion, working Elijah's cock inside his body. Elijah's hips lift rhythmically in reply.

Heat comes with the consistency of blood, burning in the lengths of muscle that keep Billy going over Elijah's body, assisted by those boyish fingers with their blunt ends that pet his belly and pull at his softened cock. He can feel the tricky curl of Dom's tongue as it disturbs Ali's wetness; can feel the written-on ring-bedecked hands that wrap around her breasts and hips and leave red marks.

He craves them both suddenly and the craving is sharp and carves itself in the depths of his stomach; her hot softness and Dom's bold strength and when he thinks about it, yeah, put Elijah in there, too, a tongue that tastes perpetually of cloves, skin that reeks of cheap cologne. _Fuck yes_ ; Elijah's hits the right spot, sends an almost painful jolt of electric down Billy's legs. 

And all the sudden Ali is bucking and shaking and crying out and Dom's pushing against her hard and sure of himself, two fingers caught and squeezing with her clitoris between them. Elijah's body catches the fire of that, somehow, and he's coming, pounding up into Billy, making Billy's head touch the ceiling. Billy closes his eyes.

*

Dom invites Elijah over to their side of the car. It's too much to have the sex-and-cloves smell of him out of reach. Over Ali's body they tangle; Dom between her thighs and Elijah with his half-erect cock hanging near her cheek. Dom kisses Elijah, desperate and sloppy, tongues squished and teeth clicking.

He takes Elijah's hip in one hand, tugs his cock with the other, and sees Ali's face tilt up and disappear near the juncture of Elijah's thighs. She takes one of his balls gently between her lips and rolls her tongue against it. He stops and gasps into Dom's mouth, one hand grabbing Dom's shoulders for balance and the other splaying across the ceiling.

And this is the view that Billy is treated to as he sits, exhausted, lazily stroking himself because he can't fathom wasting such fantastic wank imagery. Ali's tongue, pink, slides down the side of Elijah's cock, bumping Dom's hand, still wrapped there. She pauses, sucks one of Dom's fingers between her lips and then lets it go, tonguing the underside of the head of Elijah's cock.

Dom kisses Elijah's throat and shoulders, biting between this and that, and his fingers curl down the small of Elijah's back and further, parting him. And then Ali's fingers are sneaking up and over her head, searching behind Elijah, and when Elijah's mouth drops open--promptly plundered by Dom's tongue--and his hips buck, Billy knows Ali's just slid a finger inside him. _Ooh God_. Suddenly he isn't so exhausted.

Elijah becomes the monkey in the middle--and isn't _that_ appropriate--with a decisive takeover by Dom and Ali; Ali's slender finger a velvet hot torture, hitting that spot just briefly, pressing it, and then gone, and then back again, just when the feeling is physically fading. And Dom makes equally slow-paced work of Elijah's mouth, having sex with it quietly, lips and tongue utterly distracting. He strokes Elijah's cock to the time of Ali's penetration.

Elijah hangs half bent over, brow wrinkled and pink, shaking. And Dom's murmuring something, something Billy can't hear, something that makes Elijah's belly tense up. The tangle; her body, legs still halfway around Dom's hips, Dom and Elijah together over her. Billy's body winds slowly. Elijah's thighs clamp together and his fingers worry Dom's shoulders and he raises up--Billy's breath stops--and they come roughly one and then the other, with Dom softly licking the sweat from Elijah's throat.

*

She tumbles over his lap, grinning, cheeks flushed. Her body is warm and satisfied. The spiky shortness of her hair bristles under his fingers as he touches it. He kisses her, tasting Elijah and Dom.

"Mmm," she hums, her accent a feminine mirror of his own. "Hullo."

"Hallo to yourself," he shoots back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

And Elijah pops up on his knees behind _her_ , arms bumping Billy's, his teeth assaulting her neck. "Dogpile on the Scotsman!"

"And what about the Scots _woman_?" she says over her shoulder.

Dom crawls up and sits at Billy's side, nuzzling his face into Billy's throat and then kissing there. Billy slides an arm from Ali's waist and puts it around Dom's neck, bringing him in closer. Elijah's hands creep between her thighs, squeezing the flesh on either side. 

Dom rubs a hand down Billy's stomach and earns a kiss. Ali's eyes linger on their tangled mouths and she senses Elijah still and watching with her. He rubs a single fingertip along her sensitive and well-pleasured slit. She closes her eyes and listens to Dom and Billy kiss.

When she opens her eyes they're turned towards each other, completely absorbed, and Dom's hands are cupping Billy's face. Just above their heads she catches the glint of her watch. And all at once it hits her that the driver _will_ at some point be coming back and that there _was_ a legitimate reason for all four of them to be together in a limousine.

Elijah's kissing her neck and shoulders and rubbing her belly with no real purpose, just lazily tasting her skin, memorizing the placement of freckles on her back. She leans over Billy, reaching for her watch. Billy opens his eyes and tilts his face towards her, catching her nipple softly between his lips. Sighing, she dangles her watch by its band, one hand coming up to press the back of his head.

"Boys," she says, distracted. "Time." She waggles the watch.

Dom tears himself away from Billy's ear. "Eh? Oh, right, that thing."

"Thing?" Elijah drawls, brushing his knuckles over the soft rise of hair between her legs.

"That thing we had to get dressed up for," Dom says, sounding very important as he slides off to find his shirt and tie. 

"Oh," Elijah says. "I just thought you guys were spoiling me today." His eyes tick around the interior of the car.

Billy snorts and then laughs, shooing Elijah off Ali before claiming an embrace and kiss from her. She falls to his side, bare arms reaching for her own pants. They share towels and dress with practiced movement. 

Billy is the only one that has trouble with his belt. She doesn't notice his shirt sticking half out of his pants until they're out of the car. She doesn't notice the lipstick on Dom's collar until a second later. 

She weighs telling them against not telling them, but when the pictures come out--Billy looking tired with his rumpled shirt and Dom looking sweaty with his lipstick-stained collar--it takes a while to get her laughter under control. And yes--her silence that afternoon had indeed been golden.


End file.
